


Pandemic

by aerithneko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitten By Zombies!!!, Edo- Natsu in it for the fun of it, F/M, Girls with Guns, Jealousy, Just like High School of the Dead but instead Fairy Tail, M/M, Pandemics, Past Break Ups, Sacrifices, Suicide Attempt, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithneko/pseuds/aerithneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was Normal at Fairy High keyword 'was'. Until the student received an abnormal announcement over the loud speaker. Strangely some infectious disease is spreading all over Magnolia. The kids don't know how it started or how to stop it. All they know is that their lives are on the line! They have to escape the creatures of the infectious disease, and avoid the chaotic attacks of the non infected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy is a Bitch

_"Sitting in this classroom watching life go on from behind this dirty smudged window. Some reason the thoughts of him rush through my head, thoughts about how I hurt him. I'll never forget his face, and how the tears flowed like an endless river. I'll never forget his words that day. 'I never want to see you again'. I'll never forget how those words echoed in my head. I let my jealousy get in the way, and I took my jealousy out on you- Im sorry. And now you're in the arms of another. I see the way he makes you smile, Laugh, and let's you be you. Something I never did. I should be happy you're with someone who deserves you. But I'm not, I'm angrier than I've ever been. I don’t like seeing you in the arms of that guy it makes me feel sick to my stomach. I hate the way he loves you. I hate the way you love him. Did you forget about me now that he makes you happy? Is he a better boyfriend than me? We still had a great relationship before I messed thing up right? So why does it seem like you hate me all of the sudden. You don't look at me anymore I feel so pathetic right now. I feel so hurt watching you with him and me acting like I don’t care-- but we both know that I do. The sad thing is that the man you're in love with is my best friend and the other sad thing is that I still love you as if nothing has changed. Look what I've become, I'm a mess without you.   Natsu.”_

 

The teacher had just walked into the class and the rooms noise began to die down as he adjusted himself. The teacher received confused stares from majority of the student. The reason behind the odd stares was that the teacher was a substitute for the original instructor. The man stood at a pretty tall height with curly auburn colored hair. The main had a rough stubble beard, and a mug that showed he wasn't the one to mess with. The normal trouble makers didn’t bother with the intimidating man’s silent warning.

 

The man wrote something on the board guessing his name. ‘ MR. CLIVE’ he wrote on the board in all caps. Once he did that his level of intimidation went sky high. He turned and opened his mouth, majority of the class sat up straight trying to be as perfect as they can. “ Were gonna start taking some notes on where you guys last left off.”

 

 With that said Mr. Clive pulled out a pile of papers and set them on each students desk. Nobody bothered to correct his teaching methods, who would honestly? This guy looked like he could just kill you with his pinky finger, or just by staring you in the eyes.

 

Once the papers reached my desk I quickly took hold of the pen and began to spell out my full name in the appropriate space. ‘ Gray Fullbuster’ When my name was finished I sat there waiting for further instruction. “ Stop Natsu, that tickles. Come on Natsi~san's-stop haha.” Yes that laugh and voice I’d know it anywhere that was the voice of my best friend and the side laughter of the man I love. I hesitated to turn my head and see what it was that they were doing. When my head turned to see them I instantly regretted my actions.

 

I saw my old lover blowing on the side and back of the blonde males neck. I watched in disgust actually more jealousy. Hearing their happy laughter, hearing others laughing about how cute they were, and hearing others gossip about my obvious jealousy.

 

Sting was my best friend and I should be happy for him but what he’s doing now is unforgivable especially in my presents. The fact that our bouncer like teacher didn’t stop them made it a hell of a lot worse. This had to be stopped so I took action I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed the blondes  number.

I allowed my phone to sit on my lap going unnoticed by the teacher, also I kept my phone on vibrate something Sting didn’t. He never put his phone on vibrate because he set a special ringtone for whenever Natsu calls. It was  Michael Jackson ‘ The way you make me feel’. It was so cheesy but I was still jealous because I never did anything like for Natsu. Anyway as my phone was ringing waiting for an answer as, but as for Sting’s phone which started playing the song ‘Best Friend’ by Harry Nelson. The giggling stopped when everyone heard,

 

'  _People let me tell you about my best friend, he’s a warm hearted person who’ll love me to the end. People let me tell you about my best friend, he’s a one boy cuddly toy, my up, my down , my pride and joy_.’

 

  Mr Clive had just reached his desk when he heard the blonde idiots phone go off really loud. Mr Clive’s forehead vein looked like it was gonna pop out and run out the room. At first I thought it was funny, but after listening to the ringtone Sting had gave me , I felt like a real dick. Some best friend I am. Mr Clive literally took 5 steps and he was hovered over the blondes desk, he reached his muscle bound hand towards him.

 

If anyone went through this experience they knew what they angered hand meant ‘ Hand it over’.

Sting quickly handed his cell over to the angered man and apologized. But Mr. Clive wasn't buying it. “ I see we have an Ass- Clown, You know what happens to Ass- Clowns? They get punished,” He looked Sting straight into his eyes and slammed both his large hand on his desk. “ As for this Ass-Clown that’s a week worth of detention, and you can cry me a river about missing that call from that ‘ so called ‘ best friend!” He snatched the phone up and put in the breast pocket of his jacket. “ Anyone else want to be an annoying jackass, they can join him.”

 

 Everyone was silent , pretty sure they didn’t want to die. I swear did this man work in a prison or something, because he had everyone in check -- all except one person. “Hey Mr. Clive Sting is not an annoying jackass or an Ass- Clown. His phone went off by accident i’m pretty sure he didn’t purposely interrupt your class.” And I thought it couldn’t get any worse I didn’t expect Natsu to defend him, especially against this brute.

 

Mr. Clive eyed a piece of paper and then Natsu. “ Ahh you must be Natsu Dragneel, it says in the student report that you're quite the rowdy one. Well I know how to deal with you as well. You can join your little boyfriend in a week of detention too!” Natsu just scuffed but I can tell he wasn't too upset because he still got to be with Sting. It must be Karma well I totally deserve it though. I deserve to watch him be happy with someone else.

 

As the time went by and I continued to feel like shit, I leaned my body against the window staring out of it once again. But I noticed something, smoke rising up in the far distance. Maybe a fire or car crash. suddenly my thought were interrupted by the voice over the loudspeaker.

 

“Excuse the interruption, but we are now entering lock down. Teachers please keep all student from exiting their classrooms, I repeat please keep all students from…… Wait what the hell is this… Grrr. G-GET AWAY! NOOO STOP AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!--”

 

“ What the hell is going on did we just hear Ms. Porlyusica scream?!”

“ Woah, what the fuck is going on here!?”

“The fuck was that growling sound?! was it some sort of monster?!”

“ Sting, what the hell is going on?”

 

Everyone was freaking out, but would you blame em after hearing all that I would be freaking out too. I could see that Natsu was getting scared he kept clinging to Sting’s arm and shirt. I remember when he used to tug on me like that. No I don’t have time for that I have to calm everyone down. I stood up on my desk and shouted to get everyone’s attention

 

“Listen we're not gonna get anywhere with everyone freaking out like this. We all need to calm the hell down. Now I’ll volunteer to go check thing out.” I hopped off my desk and began to walk to the door. Honestly my actions had two very different intentions, my first one was to seriously find out what was going on I hated sitting and waiting. The second was to impress Natsu and show him that I wasn’t selfish. Once I reached the handle to slide open the door something grabbed my wrist. It was Mr. Clive.

 

“ Son are you retarded, why the hell would I let you go out there. Especially by yourself.” He did have a point I don't know what’s out there and if it;s dangerous. “ Well why don’t you just come with me then?”  I could tell Mr. Clive was just like me he hated sitting pretty just waiting for things to happen, but he didn’t give me the answer I needed. “ No how about I go instead and you and the rest of the boys stay here and protect the rest of the class.”  

 

It was an ambitious plan but it still didn’t seem right to me, I had to see what was going on with my own eyes. “ I’ll go with Gray and you’ll stay here Mr. Clive. Me and Gray both played baseball so if we have to bash some heads were ready for it.” I turned to the only person I know who would come up with such a crazy idea like that. None other than Sting.  He came up next to me and put an arm around my shoulder informing me that he was serious about his plan. I was a little upset that he stole my thunder like that but hey there’s nobody else i’d rather do this with.

 

Together we walked out that classroom ignoring every plea for us to return from Mr. Clive, but something stopped us. Something grabbed both our arms and it was preventing us from moving forward. I looked down to see some rosy hair with its head bowed and tears hitting the floor. He moved his grip to both me and  Sting’s hand. “ Please I don’t want to lose any of you please just come back to the classroom so we can stay together.”

 

Natsu then looked up at us his cheeks pink from him crying and his tears like and endless river. I knew i've seen him make this face plenty of times when we use to date and that was nothing for me to be proud of. The blonde then turned around and wrapped his arms around the pinkettes head and waist, pulling his into a loving embrace. The sniffling boy rubbed his face on his boyfriend’s chest. “ Listen Natsu, were gonna be fine, plus this is me and Gray were talking about.

 

Can’t nothing take the both of us down. Right Buddy?” I nodded in response just to get the attention off me. “ Now go back in the classroom and wait for me and Gray to come back okay.” Natsu nodded while still having his face pressed into Sting’s chest, and the jealous rage sprouted up again. “ Come on Sting let’s go.”  I tugged his arm and we left Natsu coldly in the shadows.

 

We made our way down the main hallway towards the main office. Sting stopped by the gym lockers to get our baseball bats , because only god would know if we needed it.  Once we got outside the office door we stood there, from the outside it was silent, but god knows what was waiting on the other side. I was so tired of waiting so  reached my hand out and grabbed the door knob.

 

Sting grabbed my wrist and stared me in the eyes. “ Be Careful we don't know what the fuck is in there.” I nodded in  agreement and slowly began to turn the knob. Once I opened the door I couldn’t believe what I saw. I wanted to vomit, the smell was putrid. And when we took a step closer inside the room we got a better look and it didn't get any better.

 

“ What the fuck happened here!?”

 

 


	2. Rise of the Dead! Oh My!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow really late on updates but hey I finished it.

When the door was fully open they saw something so horrifying that it would have even made the strongest of stomachs turn. The awful vulgar smell their eyes water and faces cringe. There were hints of fresh blood taking place on the desk, and trailing off to the closed door of the side office. After seeing this, the boys began to take micro steps into the suspicious eerie room.  The dark haired teen  stepped up to the desk and tried his hardest to discard the thoughts about what happened- or what did this. Now the boys were fully inside the room, Sting began searching for Ms.Porlyusica. “Hello, Is anyone here? Ms. Porlyusica!?” He shouted and shortly received an unpleasant response.

There was a low, but furious growl coming from the  closed side office.  The growling went unnoticed by Gray but placed an uneasy disturbance upon Sting.The rumbling grew louder and fiercer, leaving both boys aware that something beastly was lurking behind that door. “ Yo Gray, tell me that you heard that too right? You … ugh, you heard that shit? Right?”  Gray nodded  nervously to his friend and  maneuvered slowly towards the noise. They followed the crimson trail on the carpet until they were stopped by a hardwood door with the laminated tag on it reading -Makarov Dreyar-.

 

Sting’s P.O.V

 

Oh hell no, screw this! I mean we don’t know what the fuck is in there, or how many there are. What if there are more all around the school, and everyone is just sitting ducks. Oh god, hope Natsu is okay. I swear if anything happens to him not to mention Lucy and Erza too. But they’re a pair of capable girls, it’s Natsu I’m worried about.  Fuck, I need to calm down. This stress isn’t helping, and Gray is about to open the door without a care in the world. Wait wha-

“ What the fuck are you doing? Haven't you seen scary movies? You don't open the door with the creepy ass noises behind it.!”

He just stared at me with a bored and annoyed face, but I was serious. “ Come on Gray it’s probably just Ms. Porlyusica and Principle Dreyar gettin’ frisky back there. Better not bother them, ya know.  I tried to make the best out of a bad situation, but that didn’t seem to faze his ambition.

“ Yeah, because those two geezers getting frisky leads to animalistic growls and blood baths. Stop being such a pussy! Or do you only act tough when you little Natsu is around.”

What the hell, why was he bringing up Natsu. I’m not even going to indulge in his little fit of jealousy,  I know he still has feelings for Natsu. It’s kinda sad when I think about it.

“ Hey, I just don’t want what’s in there running out and attacking you dumbass! Excuse me for caring for a friend.  Also don't bring up Natsu, as if you really know him. Because if you did he wouldn’t have left your sorry ass!”  I felt my hands tremble with anger, there goes me not fueling the fire. I expected a few insults to be thrown back but never did. Gray just looked up at me in shock as if he knew I was right.  I knew I had to fix this because I needed my buddy on is A game. “ Listen, Man, I’m sorry. We cool?”  Gray turned to me completely and nodded. “ Yeah were cool.”

 

Moments passed and now we're back to where we were before we started arguing. “Careful Gray! We don’t know what the hell is behind that door.  What the fuck!”  My train of thought that focused on Gray had just crashed into a mountain when I saw Natsu running up to us. He was out of breath and looks like he has something important to tell us.

“I thought I told you to put! Why’d you follow us!? Do you know what’s going on!?” I screamed at him as I wrapped him a tight hug.Natsu was too short on breath to hug me back, instead  he propped his hands on his knees trying to get back the precious oxygen he had lost. My anger was beginning to settle as he began snuggling my biceps.  I never really yelled at him before, but I had a good reason, it’s way too dangerous for him to be running around blindly. It seemed that our calm embrace riled up Gray’s anger, as he marched himself up to us. “ Natsu are you stupid!?”  I was surprised with the way Gray yanked  Natsu from my arm and began to roughly shake him.  “ Don’t you know how to listen!? You were safe in the classroom. What, did you leave because you missed Sting or something. Jesus Christ, you're an idiot.!” Gray continued to shake him as he questioned him.” What, can you not breath without him!?”  This is what happens, he lets his anger control him. But I couldn’t stand by and watch Gray mistreats Natsu.

   “ Hey Gray, this is no time to be yelling at each other. Yes, I agree that Natsu should have stayed, but it can’t be helped now.”  I grabbed Natsu from Gray’s forceful grip and cuddled him in my arms.I rubbed circles on his back trying to comfort him. Even though he was yelling and shaking Natsu, I could tell he was just worried about him.  “ Now tell me why you left the room?” I asked him calmly as I continued to hold him close. Out of nowhere he began to sniffle and tear up.

  
  


“ I left because …..because I was worried,” Gray then rolled his eyes and turned the other way “And then these - I saw these THINGS ATTACKING PEOPLE. I don’t know what the fuck they were, but they definitely murderous! I SAW PEOPLE GET EATEN BY THESE MONSTERS, THESE WALKING DEAD FUCKERS!” Natsu began freaking out, he was hyperventilating and roughly scratching at his eyes out of irritation.The skin of his eyelids began to grow red resembling the red on his cheeks, from the frustration he was feeling. The scene in front of me was leaving me with an indignant feeling. I had enough I couldn’t sit here and watch Natsu torture himself with the things he saw; “ They. I saw them … Lisanna! Lisanna, they killed Lisanna.” He was crying his eyes out. He looked as if he was the definition of the word insanity. As I reached to console him, something burst out of the side office.It was quick to charge out the door and into the room along with us.  I couldn’t tell what exactly what it was but it’s sound and movements were animalistic. The creatures reached Natsu's description, they looked as if they were the undead.  The way they swayed through the room made me wonder if their brain was fully intact. Their movement gave off the impression that their bodies weren’t stable enough to hold them up. I was starting to feel nervous as I started to notice some similarities between this creature and the principle. Oh shit because it was the principle, but now in a decaying and deadly form. He had blood dripping from his mouth and landing on the carpet. His skin was more wrinkled than usual and turned into a sickly pale color.

Natsu froze up at the sight of the now undead Makarov. I saw as his mouth stretched open about to release a loud scream. His voiceless scream was beginning to rise in volume until Gray hushed him with his hand. Gray then lead our group to the far off wall of the main office, where we took refuge-hoping the decayed man would just look past us. We thought we were safe but no, this things stayed in the room with us, as if it knew we were here.

 

Minutes passed and we were still sitting here, And I keep wondering why we didn’t get the hell out of the room, but I also wondered why the hell he didn’t attack us? It just sniffed around the room and groaned while it moved around freakishly.” Principle Dreyar, what happened to you?” I whispered while watching him repeat the same actions he did before. This feeling of helplessness was overwhelming. Not knowing if we could move or not, not knowing if the principle, no not knowing if this thing would attack us. I couldn’t take the suspense anymore I hate the feeling of being trapped by this monster.We needed to leave. now! “ Alright, guys let’s slowly walk out the room. One by one. Don’t draw attention to ourselves.” Gray whispered and began his movement. It was tediously slow, but we were maneuvering towards the door. I watched as Gray tiptoed out the door with Natsu close behind him. The door was only inches away, but something caught my mind. Why the hell is the dead fucker doing? It’s just looking around aimlessly. Can it actually see us?  I want to test it out, but when everyone is at a safe distance. I need to test the intelligence of this thing.

 

We all finally escaped the office safely and undetected by the undead, and closed the door behind us. The moment we now had was a moment for us to catch our breath and calm our thoughts. I instantly went to Natsu and comforted him. “ Hey did you see that that thing didn’t see us when we were in there.”  I was ecstatic with curiosity about the undead. Natsu looked up at me in confusion, “ Why the hell do you sound so happy about this? That thing may have attacked no brutally killed Mr. Porlyusica! So what if it did or didn’t see us, were lucky we got away from it. One thing for sure the undead monsters are definitely hostile and multiplying.”  He then wiggled his way out of my arms and leaned against the wall. “ What are we going to do? We don’t even know how many of these things are.” Natsu sighed as he combed his fingers through his bangs.

Narrator's P.O.V

 

The boys began charging down the hall back towards their classroom, in hope that everything wasn’t as bad as the thought. But as they were arriving they started to notice as their school slowly became more and more catastrophic. Students were panicking and rioting through the halls, and people were being pushed and trampled on.There was no type of order, the only thing on their minds was to get out of the school. “ Run! Everyone head towards the southern school exit!” One of the teachers yelled and the sea of panicked students followed, like moths to a bright light.  The boys tried their best to stay together but were separated in the crowd rush. Sting was separated from Natsu and Gray. Sting was pushed into the rush that was headed towards the south school exit. Gray managed to grab hold of the pinkette and pull him over to the side avoiding the rampaging fear filled teenagers. Guessing by the way they were running they must have seen these undead monsters. Meaning there were more a lot more. Gray knew he had to lead himself and his best friends beloved boyfriend out of the school safely. But first he had to find Erza and Lucy. They were important friends too. “ Come on Natsu, we need to go.” Gray watched as Natsu searched for Sting in the passing crowd with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He scared for Sting because he knew a rushing crowd like that would definitely attract the undead. “ Gray, will he be alright? We should go after him!” The older boy saw the frustration in the face of his past lover, but he didn’t have time for it. He grabbed him by the shoulder and began to tug him the opposite way of the crowd.

 

“ Listen to me Natsu, your boyfriend is a stubborn bastard. He’s not going to die or let anyone of those dead fuckers kill him, without seeing you one last time. So don’t worry about Sting, as long as he has that baseball bat he’ll be fine.”  With that said they both rushed off towards the northern end of the building with higher hopes. But little did they know that they were running into a high level of unknown danger.

  
  



End file.
